


Politician Royalty

by BellaMorgan



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Family Secrets, Fan request, M/M, Parents, Politics, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-24 03:56:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14947124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaMorgan/pseuds/BellaMorgan
Summary: Magnus Bane and Alexander Lightwood both considered political royalty with their parents holding opposite views on the same party ticket. Their personal lives have revolved around one another for the last five years in complete secret from their parents or so they thought. When their parents find out; will they hold them back or bring them together?





	1. Secret Romance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Adrianahombra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adrianahombra/gifts).



> Here is the fan request from Adrianahombra that I received and here is the story I came up with. It's five chapters and Epilogue. I will do my standard one chapter a day until complete. Hope you enjoy it! - BM

**Chapter 1 – Secret Romance  
Magnus Bane and Alexander Lightwood share a secret romance as their fathers are political opposites in the same party. **

Magnus Bane was twenty-three-years-old and working the room the best way he knew how with a smile and a gleam in his eyes. His father was a lifelong politician. They lived in D.C his entire life except for the three years it took him to finish a fashion degree at Fashion Institute of Technology at State University of New York in New York City. He was forced home to D.C. after graduation even though he had a job lined up and waiting for him. His father called the shots and he had no choice. So here he was working the room in his father’s name. His parents at other points in the room, all working towards creating a purpose behind the last name of ‘Bane’.

There was one plus side of coming home, his boyfriend was here and he just walked in the ballroom doors. Magnus was always hyper-aware whenever Alec was in the room. Alexander Gideon Lightwood the twenty-one-year-old son of the Lightwood Monarch, a true United States political family for a hundred years. His family had only been in the arena for the last thirty years, nothing but a drop in the hat against the Lightwoods. The Lightwoods had four children, Isabelle was eighteen along with their adoptive son, Jace, and Max who would forever be the eight-years-old baby boy. Last summer a tragic accident took the life of little Max; he hit his head when he fell into a swimming pool and they were unable to save him. Alec and Jace were the ones who found him and they held the tragedy close to their hearts. The Lightwoods took the tragedy as hard as any family would and the cracks in their foundation began to show. Mainly in Alec, he became less complacent in his father’s extreme wishes. Alec wasn’t able to break free wholly but Magnus was always squarely in his boyfriend’s corner, and they had a plan.

Magnus and Alec had been playing their cat and mouse game for the last five years when Magnus found Alec at a party making out with some random guy. Magnus saw in Alec what was in himself. He fell in love at first sight with the blue eyes that seemed to brighten the world. They started with a texting game for almost three years, seeing each other in the same political party social events, almost always finding a way to get a few minutes alone. The minutes would grow with each party until two years ago; it was a dark night when Magnus was alone in a hotel room, he was thinking about throwing himself off the balcony to end his family’s torment of him when his phone rang; it was Alec. Alec came to him that night and they spent their first night together. Magnus threw himself into a relationship with Alec head first and they had been together ever since. He let himself go and heal at the hands of someone who loved him. Alec listened to him and held him when he needed but he also supported secret therapy when his family wouldn’t let him go. They formed a bond that would never end. A few of their select friends knew but none of their families. They were careful to never involve their families in any affair they had. Alec even made the trek to New York once a month to see him but three weeks ago Magnus had his return to D.C and to Alec. 

Their regular Thursday night hotel was booked for the next year, the one night a week their phones went off and the world was cut out of their world. It was their version of a date night, just them. They did anything from drink, to watch movies, playing a board game, but they always had sex. Some weeks it was the only night they saw each other in-person and the rule stood ‘unless they were sick, they were fucking’. That was Alec’s language not his but Magnus agreed to it with a very lengthy make-out session. 

They were in love, each keeping the other alive over the last five years with love and support. The world they lived in was hard for children and neither of them had a comfortable life, sure their families money had perks but money can’t buy everything. They were each other’s emotional rocks before they knew they needed it. Magnus was slowly reaching the point where he wanted to come out to the world with Alec. His parents knew he was bisexual, which depending on the day depended on if they were okay with it. Alec’s parents had no idea about him or Alec being gay. His parents were extreme and his father was very outspoken about the problems with society and the gay community. Alec was terrified of his father and coming out was becoming harder every day. Magnus wanted to be out of the closet with Alec but he loved Alec to much to force him out. Even Magnus was terrified of Alec’s father, Robert Lightwood, who was an old-school, evil tormentor of anyone who didn’t fit in his idea of the cookie cutter mold. So, Magnus settled for being half out of the closet alone.

Alec had finally entered the party, so Magnus could let the fun really begin. He walked around the large circular room once more, his eye on his prize of a boyfriend. He finally made it to the side of the room Alec was on. Alec was leaning against a detailed pillar by the bar, holding his glass of rum and coke, his trademark drink at events; it was a safe drink to maintain and not get in trouble by his father. Magnus didn’t even make eye contact when he walked by Alec a little too close for the situation but close enough to brush his hand across the front of Alec’s pants; a move that Alec didn’t even acknowledge anymore, he was used to Magnus’ antics by now. Magnus finally met his eye and bent his head towards the side staircase. Alec licked his bottom lip and moved around the giant pillar the opposite way of Magnus and towards the stairs, ten or so steps behind his boyfriend. 

Alec didn’t know where he was being taken but he was willing to follow Magnus into hell if he led the way. He avoided the balcony view overlooking the grand ballroom below. Magnus stepped through a door at the end of the hallway and Alec followed, closing the door and putting the lock in place with a soft click. He saw Magnus was standing on a large balcony with flowing curtains moving in the soft breeze, it was close to the end of summer and the breeze felt good against the late summer heat. 

“Finally.” Magnus turned around to lean his back against the railing, “Do you know how many people I had to speak to?”

“None that you remember.” Alec stepped up to him, putting his hands on the railing behind Magnus, trapping him in his light embrace. 

“Tru-”

Alec swallowed the rest of Magnus’ words, his sentence, with his lips. 

Three days. 

Alec poured everything from the last three days into his kiss. His heart was getting harder and harder to stay away from Magnus in public. It kept breaking every time he saw him and couldn’t touch him. Alec pushed hard against Magnus, crushing his body and his lips to him. He was not leaving this balcony without more than a kiss. 

Magnus ran his hands up Alec’s chest over to his shoulders and pushed on his jacket, the suit jacket needed to come off. Alec released the railing to pull his jacket off and his tie, undoing a few buttons of his shirt so Magnus could get his hands on soft skin. Neither of them willing to break their kiss to help remove any clothing. Alec got Magnus’ tie undone along with a few shirt buttons. He started kissing down his chest with each button undone. Magnus put his hands in Alec’s hair allowing him whatever Alec wanted to do. Finally, his shirt was completely unbuttoned. Alec went to work on his pants down. Magnus threw his head back and moaned into the night air as Alec made it to the spot he wanted, on his knees in front of his boyfriend. 

“No getting loud,” Alec smirked up at Magnus who finally looked down to lock eyes with his boyfriend. 

“Oh, you’re just gonna do this here, huh?”

Alec responds by taking his boyfriend into his mouth, sucking down to the hilt on his downward motion. Magnus released Alec’s hair and gripped the stone railing behind him in a death grip; arching his back at the warm feeling of Alec’s mouth taking him in. He threw his head back and stared up at the black starless sky; biting his bottom lip with enough pressure to draw blood.

Three days. The words kept filtering through his head. It had been three days since Magnus and Alec had their alone time, they didn’t have sex this week but they did fool around enough for each of them to get off. Yet, it didn’t matter; it wasn’t enough. It was never sufficient. They always wanted each other. A part of Magnus wanted Alec to come out just for the fact he could move in with his boyfriend and feel this pleasure every night or day if he wanted. All thoughts flew out of Magnus’ brain along with everything else in there as Alec pulled all the way back. 

“Magnus.” Alec filtered out in a small sing-song voice, just above a whisper. He worked his hand in a jerking motion. “What do you want me to do? Huh?”

Magnus put his hand on the back of Alec’s head, Alec was the crude, dirty sex talk one and Magnus just played along for the hell of it but he rarely started it, he was the one who brought the humor. “What I want?”

“Yeah, what do you want?” Alec kissed the tip of him, working his way down the underside of his shafted. 

“Suck.” Magnus grinned at the sight before him. Alec did as he said but not where he wanted him. 

Alec stayed at his base and sucked when he was told too, taking one then the other of his balls in his mouth. He pulled back at the grasp from Magnus, “Wrong spot?” He grinned. 

Magnus laughed, “Not entirely.” How he was still able to talk was beyond him but slowly his voice was getting softer and softer with the need to moan louder and louder. They were still in too public of a place for him to get the volume he wanted so he would bite his lip or the inside of his cheek to keep himself quiet. “Hurry, Alexander.”

Alec grinned and once again did what he was told. 

When he was finished, Magnus repaid the favor with blowing Alec’s mind just as much as Alec blew his. They were nothing if not good at getting each other off. 

Alec pulled up his pants and started to right his clothing when Magnus came in for a kiss, a deep kiss. One that matched their need for one another. They were perfect in every way until they weren’t. They had their ups and downs in the beginning but they always found their way back to one another. They didn’t agree on everything but they were smart enough not to force each other to agree with the other; keeping each other from becoming robots. 

“You taste good.” Alec ran a thumb over his bottom lip at the taste of Magnus and himself on his lips. 

“I could say the same for you.” Magnus grinned, “One of these days I’m going to move out and we are going to do this in our own bed.”

Alec smirked, “Maybe I’ll move out.”

“Yeah, when you finally finish school.” Magnus hit Alec’s side with a finger to poke at him.

Alec sighed, he had one year left then he would be able to leave home and actually get his life started instead of being permanently placed in a coffin-sized closet. One more year then his degree in English Literature and Writing would be complete. He was in classes three days a week and at the local writing center tutoring kids as his internship two days a week. Then Saturdays he spent at a public school giving free tutoring to at-risk kids. His father hated his choices but it looked good to the press, so he didn’t stop him. 

“One more year.” Magnus grinned, “Then my boyfriend is an Ivy League graduate.”

“Let’s move to the city and get a nice apartment in the middle of Brooklyn.” Alec ran his hands up and down Magnus’ arms. “My internship professor said he would write me a recommendation to any publishing firm I want.”

Magnus smiled, “You promise?” This was their plan. Their dream.

“I promise. After I have a job and an apartment I am going to tell my father the truth, so if he disowns me it won't matter, I won’t be on the streets.” Alec had never told Magnus that before but he was glad he did now, the smile he had made everything worth wild. It was bright even on the dark sky.

Magnus heard voices and put a hand over Alec’s mouth. “Listen.” He pointed down and Alec grew silent at the sound of the voice; Alec’s father, Robert Lightwood.

...

Robert Lightwood and Asmodeus Bane were on the balcony below.

“Robert, you can not add this it the bill. It will be the death of it.” Asmodeus grounded out. 

Robert waved off his words, “I’m the leader of this party I can do what I want. This is best for our party and I will do it.”

“The other side isn’t going to agree with you and if you didn’t notice we are outnumbered. We may own the White House but the President can’t get this bill passed with pure presents alone.” He was growing anger by the second. Robert always brought out the worse in him. 

“Listen, I get your son is gay and I don’t mean anything personal to him but I will not let this bill pass without the attachment.”

Asmodeus stepped back; he was going to deck him if he kept this up, “Leave my son out of this.”

“I can’t help it if it’s true. He’s gay isn’t he.”

“Bi. Maybe you should look at your own family.” 

“What?”

“Magnus isn’t alone in his wanting to sleep with men.” Asmodeus got a wild gleam in his eye. He had no proof but he wasn’t going to allow Robert to bring his son down like this. If he was going to attack his family, then Asmodeus had the right to do the same. “Take a nice long look at your own son; Alec is the furthest thing from straight.”

“Shut up about my son.”

“Then stop attacking mine. Maybe Alec is in the closet because of you, you homophobic asshole.”

“That’s such pretty language. I won’t repeat myself again. Get on board with the bill and shut up over my son.” Robert growled at him, storming off.

...

Alec heard a door slam and knew his father had stormed off. Another door slammed shut, meaning both the men from the balcony below were gone. Their fathers. On the same party line but the furthest thing from being in the same party. Alec stepped back from Magnus, his hands dropping away from his boyfriend. It was moments like this that caused the most doubt in his mind about his sexual orientation; it would be easier for him just to live the lie his father wanted him to. He closed his eyes; the night air was suddenly cold; a frost was moving in him. 

“Alec, are you okay?”

“If only your father had proof then he would out me to the world just to hurt Robert.” Alec looked at him then. The sex they had was written all over Magnus; he was sure it was reflected in his appearance as well. Messed up hair, clothes wrinkled, lips swollen.

“I’ll talk to him.”

“How?” Alec frowned, “Dad, I overheard you fighting with Robert over his gay son that I just finished blowing on the balcony above you.”

“Your crude language is such a turn on, how is that even possible?” Magnus frowned at him. “I am literally already turned on again.”

Alec glanced a peak down and Magnus was not lying, “I honestly can’t handle you right now.” He was angry at his father, at Magnus’ father, at the world, but mainly himself. He was so angry at himself he couldn’t breathe. He had a perfectly guarded secret from everyone except Magnus but now with the words from Asmodeus, that secret wasn’t such a secret as he thought. “I can’t go home tonight.”

“Alec-”

“Robert is going to kill me.” It wasn’t an understatement, his father was known for ruling his family with an iron fist, sometimes a little too physical for Alec. He was the only one his father hit and he liked to keep it that way, if Robert was focused on him then Izzy and Jace were safe. Alec got into a terrible habit of not calling Robert by ‘father’ with Magnus and he almost slipped up a few times in public which would be a real problem for him.

“Listen to me; I swear I will not let anyone including my father out you until you are ready. I don’t mind being a secret with you. I love you.” Magnus stepped up to place a hand on Alec’s shoulder. “If you don’t go home tonight it’s going to be worse tomorrow. He’s only going to yell and get it out of his system.”

Alec looked his boyfriend in the eye, little did he know yelling would be the easiest part. No one, not even Magnus knew his father hit him from time to time. Magnus hugged himself to Alec’s side, wrapping his arms around his shoulders, resting his forehead on the side of Alec’s head. 

“Seriously, Magnus, what is wrong with you?” Alec pulled back with a smile, “How are you turned on? We literally just blew each other.”

“And now you can do it again, this time on that couch.” 

Alec watched him point to the room behind them and sure enough, there was a small loveseat. He smirked and started backing up. “How about instead of mutual blow jobs we do a little more without our clothes?”

“I like the way you think, Mr. Lightwood.” Magnus backed them into the room. “I want to start by promising you that I will protect you from everything even my father. I love you, Alec Lightwood.”

Alec licked his bottom lip, “I love you too.”


	2. Fatherly Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert lays down the law with Alec. While Magnus deals with his own father.

**Chapter 2 – Fatherly Love  
Robert lays down the law with Alec. While Magnus deals with his own father.**

“Alexander, we need to talk.” Robert set his morning paper down, it was almost seven am and the entire family was eating. Izzy and Jace would be off to high school shortly, they were both in their senior year and living up the senior life without much notice to the rest of the world. Maryse was up but had not made it through her first cup of coffee so although she was at the table; she would not be adding much to the conversation. 

Alec sat up a little straighter, “Yes, sir.”

Robert stared down his eldest son with a slight annoyance, “What is on your schedule for the day?”

Alec knew that look well, he held in his deep sigh, it was going to be another discussion about how wrong he was for his life choices. Luckily they never focused on his lack of relationships. “I have classes. One in the morning, a break for lunch, then another in the afternoon.”

“So you are free for dinner?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good.” Robert stood up then, pushing his chair back. Alec stood up with him; no one else seemed to notice. “Henry Braunwell and his granddaughter Lydia will be having with me at Fiola. You are to be there at seven pm sharp, do you understand?”

Alec frowned, “Yes, sir but why me?”

“Henry and I have decided you and Lydia would make a solid partnership.”

Alec blinked after his father left the room, he froze for long enough to get the wheels in his head turning, both of his siblings looked up at him then, but he was already chasing after his father, “Partnership? What partnership?”

Robert stopped at the door where his secretary was waiting with his suit jacket and portfolio for the day. “You are too smart to be that dense, son. Partnership. You will be dating for a decent amount of time then you will marry.”

“No.” Alec spoke up before he thought otherwise, “I’ll go to dinner if I have to but I am not entering into a fake relationship or marriage.”

Robert glanced at his secretary, she nodded and stepped outside; they were alone. “Talking back to me?”

“I won’t do this.” Alec swallowed, it felt right to speak up now but he was suddenly scared to say anything. “You cannot marry me off to further your career.”

“You think I do not know what this is about.” Robert stepped up close to his son, “Asmodeus practically screamed it from the rooftops in my face last night. You and his son, Magnus, are much closer than the world knows. Aren’t you?” He smirked at his son’s now pale demeanor, “His semi-openly bisexual son.” He sneered at him. “If I find proof of you two, you will be done for, do you understand?” He smacked Alec on the back of the head, more a hit then a love tap, “Fiola, seven pm sharp.” 

Alec didn’t move; he waited for his father to leave first. He kept in his angry with long, deep breaths. He had reason to worry about Asmodeus last night but Magnus kept telling him he didn’t. 

“Alec?” 

He turned to face Izzy and Jace, “Yep?”

“Are you going to go through with that?”

Alec looked at Izzy with her sad smile as she asked her question. It was moments like this he hated most, Izzy and Jace both felt sorry for him; pitied him. They had no idea the stress he was under; they would never know because they would never be different like him. Their father was one thing but the choice of sex you want to marry that would never be taken from them. Being open and proud would never be an issue for them. Hiding his entire being was the real stress in his life. His dream of living in New York City with Magnus was getting dimmer and dimmer. He needed to talk to Magnus but his phone buzzed, he had to leave now or be late for school. 

“I have to get to class as do you two.” Alec pointed at them, “We’ll talk later.”

“You’re going, aren’t you?” Jace asked this time.

“It’s just dinner. It’s not like he’s going to make me walk down the aisle tonight. Besides, I like Fiola’s.” Alec grabbed his bag with a smile and out the door before his siblings could see anything other than happy on his face.

... 

“Hey, dad, we need to talk.” Magnus went into his father’s home office and closed the door behind him. He was still angry for the look of pain that flashed across his boyfriend’s face when their fathers were fighting over them being gay or not gay. 

“Sure, what’s up.” Asmodeus closed the book he was reading to set aside; he liked to end his days with classic literature to unwind. 

Magnus took a seat on the small couch next to his father’s reading chair, “I overheard you talking to Robert Lightwood yesterday.”

Asmodeus straighten up in his chair, leaning forward, “Yes.”

“I don’t care if you have proof that Alec is gay or not you can’t say those things.” Magnus sighed, “That is so wrong to out someone especially if you are doing it to hurt another person.”

“Son, listen, I didn’t mean it the way it sounded, he was trying to use you to hurt me-”

“Yeah, and how did that feel?” Magnus cut him off, “I was hurt to hear that, Alec would be hurt if he heard that. You two using your children to fight each other isn’t fair to us, the children.”

“His father already knows. All parents know about their children in that way.” He waved his hand around, “Any good parent should already have an idea.”

“That is so ass backward. And it doesn’t matter if his father thinks he knows, you saying something like that was cruel and wrong.” Magnus frowned at his father. 

Asmodeus leaned forward to get a good eye on his son, “Listen, to me. You think I don’t know where my money goes every Thursday night.”

“It’s only your money because every time I get a job offer you find someway to make it not good enough. I could be in New York making a name for myself. Instead, I’m stuck in politic hell because you think fashion is a shitty career choice.” Magnus didn’t want to have this fight again, he always had this fight and he was going to break it. He was just waiting for Alec to graduate and then he would be leaving with his boyfriend and there was no one to stop them. 

“You two always fight over the same thing.” Magnus’ mother floated into the room taking a seat on the arm of his father’s chair.

“You know so much about my Thursday nights well then; you should know why they are a secret. Not all parents are as accepting as others.” Magnus glared at his father. 

“Robert hurts his children, doesn’t he?” His mother spoke up in her soft motherly voice. 

Magnus frowned, “I’ve never asked and he’s never told me but-” That was a lie but they didn’t need to know.

Asmodeus sat up in his chair, further putting an arm around his wife. He knew the answer, “But?”

“You can’t hide all bruises from lovers.” Magnus looked away from his parents. He asked Alec once but he just got angry and wouldn’t speak to him for days afterward which was all the answer he needed. Robert hit his son and there was nothing anyone could do about it. 

“Robert is very old-school, he must assume it's his right since that’s how he was raised.” Asmodeus shook his head, “Its wrong but hard to prove unless Alec wants it proven.”

“No matter what Robert says to you or eggs you into, don’t use Alec or me.” Magnus sighed, “It's only giving Robert ammo against his son.”

“I’m going to assume Alec was listening in with you last night.” Magnus’ father eyed him, “On the balcony above us since there was no other seeable space for you to hide.”

“Oh Magnus, honey, is that where you went off to last night. You were gone for two hours.”

“If I told you to stop doing that, would you?” Asmodeus asked his son.

Magnus took the hint; his father wanted him to stop doing Alec, well that wasn’t going to happen any time soon. “Dad, you know so much about my Thursday nights. How long have Alec and I been seeing each other?” He waited for a response, seeing the wheels in his father’s head turning. “We both know you know, so let me make this clear. Never. Going. To. Happen. I’m going to marry him one day. Get on board with Alec and me or don’t. I don’t care because he is my life.” 

Magnus felt it was best to leave on that note; he saw the look in his father’s eyes; the man was gearing up for a fight. Well, he saw his mother’s eye too; she was also gearing up a fight. The same aggression they had for the last six years, their son’s sexuality and his bed partners. Over the previous three years that had been no one but Alec. Alec’s last name was enough for a fight let alone whether he had a penis or not. Asmodeus was like Robert and demanded Magnus get on the girls only train but his mother. His mother was always in his corner. She gave the same response when she found Camille in his bed as she did when two weeks later she found Will in his bed. His mother was the saving grace Magnus wasn’t in the same fight with his father that Alec was with his. He meant every word; he was going to marry Alec and have wild sex for the rest of their lives adding children as they went. All from New York City. He just needed to get Alec walking across the stage in a cap and gown and then their lives could begin beyond the cover of darkness and excuses.

...

Alec was leaning back against his favorite spot in Lincoln Park by one of the first memorial sculptures of Abraham Lincoln. He found the place by complete accident in high school after a nasty fight with his parents. He needed a place to write and be alone, so he went to the one park he knew for sure would be open late and found a place to chill. He had been coming to the same spot ever since. It was quiet at night and relaxing. Dinner ended at ten pm and Alec came straight here; he wanted to leave as soon as possible. It was a dinner of just Henry and Robert talking while Lydia smiled and Alec stared at his plate, he couldn’t even muster up enough willpower to say more than hello. He was not going to date or marry Lydia Braunwell. He had been here for over an hour, headphones in and loud music blasting. He had a missed call from Izzy and another from his father as well as two text messages from Magnus from hours ago. He was ignoring them all. He had some decisions to make and he had to really think about them. He knew he wanted to end in New York City with Magnus but how did they get to that point. 

Magnus could hear Alec’s music from steps away. He had waited long enough to hear back from before he went in search of him, this was his first spot, and he lucked out since Alec’s car was the only one in the lot. He knew where to find him; Alec had brought him here over three years ago before they were officially dating. That’s when he knew Alec was the one before they even became official, Alec secretly allowed him into the most private parts of his life. No one knew of this spot but Magnus knew. 

Magnus sat down on the ground next to him, plucking an earbud out and putting it in his ear. Smiling when Alec jumped then settled back down, dropping his pen. He leaned over and gave Alec a kiss on the cheek. “You’re ignoring me.”

“Yeah, I am.” Alec took his earbud out and started rolling them up around his phone. He put his notebook and phone down on his bag to get them out of the way. 

“Why?” Magnus frowned. 

“Your father pushed Robert too far with his stupid comment and I’m paying the price.” Alec sighed, he was stupid for taking it out on Magnus, it wasn’t his fault but he was upset with the situation. 

Magnus nodded, “I know. I’m sorry.”

“No, you don’t know.” Alec twisted to look at him. “He will be actively looking for proof now. If he finds it, I’m done for.”

“So just come out already, they are just your parents.”

“I can’t. I am this close-” Alec held up his hands, “-to getting my dream degree and then it won’t matter if he disowns me or not. I’ll be set up to live without him and his money, but right now I need him to pay for my school. It is almost over then I can be as free as I want. With you.”

Magnus nodded, “I know. I’m sorry.”

“He forced me to dinner tonight.” Alec picked up Magnus’ hands in his, squeezing them. “I just need your support for a little longer, then I’m yours and out in the open. I just need my degree first.”

“How was dinner?” Magnus smiled at him; he would give Alec his time. He didn’t feel the pressure to be different because his family never forced that on him. 

“Don’t get mad but-” Alec locked eyes with him, his amber eyes glowed as bright as cat eyes in the dark. The gold and green sparkling in the night. “It was an introductory meeting to my future wife, Lydia Braunwell.”

“Oh, is that all?” Magnus leaned back against the sculpture bringing Alec into his arms. “I like Lydia, she’s sweet, but I don’t think she’s going to like me so much when she finds out we have the same husband.” This was not the first of these dinners and Magnus knew Robert wasn’t going to give up. 

Alec laughed, deep and loud. This was what he needed, why was he so stupid to avoid him when no one made him feel better. “Oh god.”

Magnus leaned down for a quick kiss on his lips, “What are you writing?” 

“A love story.” Alec grinned. “Our story.” 

“Huh?”

“I decided to write our story. I got stuck in my writing and I thought what better way to kick-start my writing by writing what I know and love.” Alec tilted his head back to look up at the sky. There were clouds roaming by covering most of the stars. There was a chill in the air but nothing requiring jackets. 

“Where are you at in our story?”

“At the beginning, I just started when I got here.” Alec felt his goofy grin, “I spent the entire dinner staring at my plate and thinking. I didn’t even speak beyond hello and goodbye. It was Robert, Henry, and Lydia doing all the talking about politics.”

Magnus squeezed Alec to his side, letting him feel the pressure of his arms. “Our favorite subject.” 

“Right. So, naturally my mind wondered to you and I got the idea to write out our love story.” 

They settled into a whispered conversation then, allowing the calm of the park to fall over them. They spent their time talking with small kissing sessions. Nights like this were Alec’s favorite. They would talk about everything or nothing but they were with each other. This was the moment he most felt loved. The calm gave him a sense of peace. The world was in the right place and it was the only place that mattered. He only had to wait it out for another eight months then he could tell his father everything and if he was kicked out, then it didn’t matter. He was selfish to ask Magnus to continue to wait and to lie to his family just for Robert to continue to pay for his Ivy League education. He felt like a horrible person but he just needed eight more months then he could be normal. He could show the world his true self.


	3. Thursday Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec spend the night together, however, the morning brings an unwelcome visitor.

**Chapter 3 – Thursday Nights  
Magnus and Alec spend the night together, however, the morning brings an unwelcome visitor.**

Alec was surprised he got to the hotel first. It didn’t matter what time he got there in the past Magnus was always waiting for him. Whether it was at two pm when the room was available to them or any time after, Magnus was always there first. He pulled out his laptop to work on his final some more; he was almost about ready to print it and mark it up. He kicked his shoes off, throwing his duffle bag to the floor, not even bothering with removing anything. His jacket added to the pile of things by the door. It was only two in the afternoon and he was ready to pass out. Maybe a nap would be a better option for him. Still, he needed to work on his paper for a while. The peace and quiet would do him some good to make headway on it, so he pulled his laptop out. It didn’t take long for the peace and quiet to take its toll. His head was dipping lower and lower towards the pillow. Finally, he pushed his laptop to the center of the bed and rested on his side. Sleep claimed him in seconds. 

Magnus glared at his watch, he was later than he wanted, it was three and he wanted to be there at two. He had a surprise for Alec tonight and he wanted to get it set up for him. He groaned when the elevator made yet another stop; he was never going to make it to the twenty floor; the top level. They had a suite with a bedroom and separate bath with a two-person bath. Secretly the bathroom was Magnus’ favorite part of the suite but he never told Alec that. He ignored the glares from the other two occupants in the elevator with him; apparently they were as annoyed with him as he was with the elevator. They finally got off on the eighteen floor which meant it was almost a clear shot to his level. 

Finally. 

Magnus went into the door and dropped his bag on the small coffee table in front of the small sofa. Beyond the couch was a two-step up platform which held the king size bed and a very much sleeping boyfriend. Magnus sighed, he was not there first but he did have a moment to set things up while Alec was sleeping, he just had to be quiet.

He started by calling down to room service for them to order the best pizza in the city with instructions that they are to call his personal phone when it arrives and not the room or knock on the door. This was the type of hotel where they followed instructions especially the simple ones. He didn’t want Alec to wake up, he then went around the coffee table to set up the board game he bought for tonight. He didn’t know how to play but Alec had talked about it. ‘The Great Penguin Bookchase’, he didn’t know much but he knew Alec talked about it and he found it on eBay. He felt really horrible for his dad’s lack of compassion that even paid for express shipping and it arrived just this afternoon, that’s why he was late. He was waiting on the damn mail. He also had beer which he put in the fridge. Tonight was all about Alec since both of their fathers were assholes; one more so than the other. 

His phone silently vibrated against his back pocket which Magnus picked up on the first call. Dinner had arrived. 

Magnus tipped the server and took the pizza, plates, and napkins off the cart. They didn’t need that anyway. He sat it down on the edge of the coffee table away from where the board game sat.

It was time to wake up his boyfriend. It was almost four and he was starving. 

Magnus pulled Alec’s laptop off the bed, closing the lid, and putting it on the nightstand. He climbed on the bed with a smile. He was going to enjoy this. 

“Alec,” Magnus whispered, “Alexander, wake up.” He leaned in over Alec and pressed his lips to Alec’s; a light and sweet kiss. Alec didn’t wake up but he shifted in his sleep, going into the kiss without waking up. Magnus smiled against his lips and deepened the kiss. Shifting on the bed to be half over Alec, he got Alec to open up under his expert tongue. He felt the moment Alec came awake; his entire body stiffened then relaxed. His eyes never opened but Alec’s hand snaked around his neck to rest at the base, holding him in place. Magnus finally pulled back as Alec opened his eyes, “Hey, baby.”

Alec smiled, closing his eyes and stretching out his entire body. 

Magnus used the distraction to run a hand across Alec’s exposed skin, using a nail to rack from one side of his stomach to the other. He was leaning up on his elbow to stare down at Alec. He wanted another kiss but he was hungry, and he wanted to show off his surprise. 

“That is a nice wake-up.” Alec lowered his hands back to his side. 

“Come on, sleeping beauty. I have gifts. I have pizza and beer and a board game.” Magnus sat up on the bed pulling on Alec’s arm to join him. Alec did sit up with a yawn. 

“Why are you spoiling me? You don’t even like beer.” Alec moved up to his knees, smirking when Magnus mimicked the movement. 

“I like beer,” Magnus smirked, “When I can lick it off your lips.” He leaned in for a quick kiss. “Come on; I’m starving. We have to eat or no sex, I won’t make it.”

“You are nothing if not dramatic.”

“You like my dramatic, sexy time.” Magnus got off the bed and went to the sofa, pulling open the pizza box but waiting on Alec to make his lazy way over to the sofa. Magnus sat in the corner and Alec sat down leaning into him, he closed his eyes and just relaxed. “You want food?” Alec shook his head twisting to bury his face in Magnus’ neck. “What’s wrong?” Magnus began playing with his hair, pulling it back behind his ear; it wasn’t long enough to stay so he kept up the slow pace of moving his messy locks around.

“Tired.” Alec opened his eyes to look at Magnus, sitting up straight. “I’m not hungry.” He shifted to straddle Magnus’ lap. “I really want you to kiss me.” 

Magnus smirked Alec’s hands on either side of his face. “Did you eat lunch?” He knew the answer; Alec never ate lunch. He barely had breakfast. Magnus knew it wasn’t because he didn’t like food, he didn’t like being at home or he would get too lost in his writing and would stop doing anything else. 

Alec climbed off him, when he realized he wasn’t going to get what he wanted, moving to the other side of the couch, “I’m not hungry.” He tilted his head back to lean against the back of the sofa. 

“Where’s your phone?” Magnus suddenly stood up, “In your bag?” Alec nodded, keeping his eyes close. Magnus dug around Alec’s bag to find it. He finally did and brought it over to Alec. “Unlock it.” 

He mindlessly did as he was told then handed it back to Magnus. The passcode was Magnus’ birthday; he knew that but Magnus still asked every time. Alec had nothing to hide; the passcode was for his family, not his boyfriend. “What are you doing?”

“Updating your Facebook profile to say you’re in a relationship.”

Alec sat up straight and looked at him, “What?”

Magnus held up the phone and sure enough, he was on Facebook. “Come eat, and I’ll turn off the phone, or I’ll update it.”

Alec frowned, “I feel like we’re in high school.” He reached up and took his phone back, tossing it across the room to the bed, slipped to the floor and stared at the pizza. 

Magnus smiled at his success, he went to the floor next to Alec, resting his head on his shoulder, “I love you.”

“You know my Facebook already says I’m in a relationship, you idiot,” Alec smirked. 

Magnus frowned, “What?”

“You used the same threat weeks ago. Mine says I’m in a relationship; yours is the one that says single.” Alec took a piece of pizza and held it up to Magnus’ mouth. 

“Well, damn.” He pulled his phone out of his back, he took the pizza slice from him and started eating, he wasn’t as hungry as he thought he was. 

“No phones.” Alec went to take it. 

“Hold on, one thing.” He typed for a second then showed Alec his phone, “Look, I’m official now too.” He shook his phone at Alec’s face while finishing his slice of pizza. 

Alec took his phone to get the screen to stop moving and smiled; they were officially both in relationships with anonymous people. He wanted to frown but he kept a tight smile on his face. He was the reason Magnus couldn’t be as open and out as he wanted. Magnus was the free spirit, the one who went at life head on; consequences be damned. Alec was reserved and held back. Alec stood up and threw his phone on the bed close to his. Magnus was already working on his second piece without the knowledge that Alec was internally freaking out or that he hadn’t eaten anything yet. 

“Sit down with me.” Magnus tugged on Alec’s sweats, “Come on, stop being distracted. I want you here with me. Mentally and physically.”

Alec sighed, Magnus had noticed. He sat back down, “I’m not hungry.” He leaned in and kissed Magnus’ neck. He was honestly too tired to eat or think, he rested his head on Magnus’ shoulder and closed his eyes.

“You really are tired, aren’t you?”

“Robert forced me on another dinner with Lydia last night. He’s not letting up on this one.” Alec kept his eyes closed and just talked, he was afraid to see Magnus’ face, the feeling of him stiffening was enough to make him want to cry. “Eight months.”

“We have done this dance for five years, the last two while dating. Eight months is nothing compared to the five years we have already spent loving each other.” Magnus tried not to tense but it was hard. 

“Loving for five years? I was sixteen when we met, robbing the cradle.”

“It was love at first sight. You making out with that stupid red-haired idiot. He was way more into that kiss then you were.”

“It was my first kiss and all I could think about was is it supposed to be that wet.” Alec laughed slightly against his shoulder. 

Magnus laughed, “I feel so much better about interrupting then. I gave you my number and never looked back. My greatest moment was the night you saved my life. You pulled me back from the ledge, figuratively speaking of course.”

“You had pills and a bottle of vodka. In this very room, the ledge was very real.” Alec didn’t like talking about that night. 

“It was our first kiss.”

“Our Anniversary.” Alec kissed Magnus’ neck again. 

Magnus tilted his head to the side, “Our first night together.”

“My big distraction technique, asking for a blow job.”

Magnus laughed then, genuinely. “It worked.” He twisted, he wanted to look at him now. “It worked real well.”

“We had a very fast pace night.” Alec grinned, “I couldn’t walk straight the next day.”

“We had a lot of firsts that night, and you weren’t the only one who had problems the next day.” Magnus pushed the coffee table back and moved Alec to straddle his waist, keeping his hands on Alec’s hips when he tried to move.

“Why do you stay with me?” Alec put his hands on the sides of Magnus’ face; he wanted him to look him in the eyes, “Why do you stay when I’m practically putting you back in the closet?”

“It’s worth. You are worth it.” Magnus kissed the palm of one hand then the other, holding his hands over Alec’s. “I love you and if staying quiet for another eight months is what it takes to keep you then I’ll do it. You are worth it.” Magnus felt the panic in him that Alec would find a new excuse in eight months then what was he going to do.

Alec sighed, pressing his forehead against Magnus, “Let’s go to bed.”

“You didn’t eat.”

“I’m not hungry for food.” 

…

Magnus had his sunglasses permanently attached to his head. After he took Alec to bed, they got up, drank the case of beer, then finished the wine Magnus forgot he had before going back to bed. Not once did they sleep for the entire night and Magnus was sure he was going to sleep for the next three days straight since walking was slightly a problem. They had used the entire box of condoms he brought which forced him to take a mental note that the larger box for next week might be best. 

Alec was close behind him, “I’m glad I got that small nap yesterday.”

“Oh my god, I will murder you.” Magnus groaned.

Alec laughed and put his hand on the back of Magnus’ neck, rubbing it just a little bit. “Then who would keep you up all night?”

“Alec?”

Magnus and Alec froze at his name, he dropped his hand and turned around to see his mom standing in the carport area of the hotel. 

She looked at him then at Magnus, “Is this where you go every Thursday night?”

“Mom?” Alec looked at Magnus who was staring straight ahead, not at his mother but in her direction. “What are you doing here?”

“I’ve got a meeting with some wives.” Maryse looked at Magnus. “Magnus Bane.” She looked at him, “Sunglasses in the dark carport?”

Magnus quickly removed his glasses to look at her, respect to elders still ran deep in him. “Mrs. Lightwood.” There was no mistaking his bloodshot, sleep-deprived eyes. She would know in a second he was either high or still drunk.

She huffed at him, looking away. “A late night.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Magnus answered. 

Alec sighed, “Mom, don’t do this.”

“Drugs, booze, or sex?” She asked, ignoring her son. 

“Mother!” Alec grabbed her arm, “Stop.”

She looked at him with a glare, “Alexander.”

“Booze and sex,” Magnus answered for them. His mother wasn’t going to give up and he knew it. 

“I won’t be telling your father, but he will find out. You should be happy and if this-” Maryse pointed between him and Magnus, “-makes you happy then trust in that but don’t underestimate your father.” He patted him on the cheek then went back inside for her meeting.

Alec watched her go and sighed; he couldn’t look at Magnus right now. 

“Are you okay?” Magnus put his hands on Alec’s arms, twisting him around. 

Alec looked at him, “She’s lying. She’s going to tell Robert. I’m fucked.” He frowned, “I love you.”

“Alec?” Magus frowned but he had already stepped back. The cuffing of his shoes on the cement echoed in his ears, Magnus knew Alec better than anyone, and he was pulling away.

“I have to go home. By tonight, Robert’s going to lose his mind on me.”

“Why would she lie like that?” Magnus stepped forward while Alec stepped back. 

“Because that’s what she does.” Alec sighed, finally stepping into Magnus. He kissed him, “I’ll call you later.”

Magnus nodded, watching him go. “Alec, don’t go.” He yelled after him but he was gone around the corner to his car.


	4. Family vs. Boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert and Magnus make demands of Alec; putting him at odds with himself.

**Chapter 4 – Family vs. Boyfriend  
Robert and Magnus make demands of Alec; putting him at odds with himself. **

“Alexander!” Robert slammed his way into his eldest son’s room, the door bouncing off the wall with a loud crash; one of Alec’s frame awards raddled on the wall threatening to the fall to the floor.

Alec was sitting on his bed, with his final paper for the term printed and laid out before him. This was his last project before the winter break, then he had 15 weeks and it would all be over. He would have his piece of paper and life would be complete. He was currently doing mass edits with his trusty red pen. Magnus always joked that he had a very unhealthy relationship with his red pen, it was the only color ink he used and he carried it with him everywhere he went. He jumped at the unexpected sound, “What?” He put his hand over his heart to keep it in his chest. 

“Alec, I’m sorry.” Maryse followed Robert into the room. 

He got up from his bed to greet them in the center of the room, the pale look on his mother’s face was enough. She told Robert, everything. 

“I warned you to get your urges under control.”

“Father!”

“Don’t you dare call me that, I will never be your father unless you control yourself! Break up with Magnus and accept Lydia or leave. Those are your only two options.”

“I will never marry Lydia.“ Alec stood defiant in front of his father for the first time. He was so proud of himself he didn’t see Robert’s hand, he slapped him hard against the face. It was hard enough to raddle his brain but not enough to leave a mark beyond the initial red sting. His face would be red but not for long. Robert got good at this over time. Alec stepped back. “I don’t care how many times you hit me. I will not marry Lydia or any other women on this planet. I’m gay. Gay! I’m going to marry a guy or never marry at all. And if I can’t marry Magnus then I’ll die alone.” Alec stepped up to him. “So hit me. Hit me. You know you want to because it makes you feel so good about yourself. So do it. I’ve got nothing left.”

Robert looked at his son then stormed out of the room. 

Maryse stayed behind, she went to open her mouth but Alec froze her with a single look. 

“You are just as bad as him. You and your stupid mouth. There is nothing out of your mouth that’s the truth. I’m gay, mother!” Alec yelled the last sentence. “Hit me. Kick me out. It doesn’t matter anymore. I’ve kept Magnus in the closet for five years when he’s wanted nothing more than to be with a public boyfriend and I’m taking that away from him because I’m terrified of my family.”

“Alexander, you are being slightly, over dramatic.”

“Overly dramatic?” He sighed, “You lied to my face. You lied to Magnus’ face. Get out of my face.” He grabbed her arms and walked her back to his door and shoved her out, closing the door in her face.

…

Robert wasn’t playing around this time, he shut Alec’s phone off and took his keys away, he was twenty-one and his father took everything away from him. 

Alec made it to the hotel but it was alright eight at night and he hadn’t spoken to Magnus all week, he didn’t even know if Magnus was going to come. He did steal Izzy’s phone for an hour to call him, Magnus didn’t pick up, so he left a long voicemail but that was it. He heard from Jace that the Bane’s took a trip to New York City for some event and it broke his heart. 

He went into the room and sighed with relief when he saw Magnus sitting there on his phone. Magnus looked up with him, and he wasn’t mad but he didn’t seem happy either. 

Alec froze at the doorway. 

“Did he hurt you?” Magnus stood up and looked over Alec, “Or have the bruises faded already?”

“Faded.” Alec kicked his shoes off and came into the room, “I told you she was lying.”

“I got your voicemail but I didn’t want to call Izzy’s phone in case that was a bad idea.” Magnus stepped up to him, “I didn’t want to let you leave and I should have listened to my gut.” He put his hands on Alec’s face. “Are you okay?”

“I yelled at my parents. I screamed that I’m gay. I told my father to hit me because I know that’s what would make him feel better.” Alec swallowed the lump in his throat. “I threw a tantrum like a two-year-old.”

Magnus laughed, “I would have loved to have seen that.”

“It was brilliant.”

“How did you get out?” Magnus stayed close to him, Alec wasn’t going to like the way this night ended and he wanted as much time with him before that came. He was going to spend all night making love to him, so he held no regrets when the morning came. He wanted to show him as much love as he could before he did what he promised he would never do to Alec and make demands of him coming out. He was going to hate himself when he asked but it was time. 

“I left. I took my car and left. I don’t want to go back but I know I have to.”

Magnus froze, he couldn’t wait. He couldn’t do it. He dropped his hands from Alec, “We need to talk.” He suddenly knew he couldn’t sleep with him then tell Alec he was leaving D.C.; he had to do it now. “I’m leaving.” He couldn’t make love to Alec then leave, his plans for the evening changes in a split second. He killed him to his core by doing something like this. His few days in New York landed him his dream job and lots of choices to make with that, mainly choices about Alec.

“What? I just got here.”

“No, I’m leaving D.C.” Magnus couldn’t take his eyes off Alec and the confusion. “I know I just got back but I got a job in New York City and I start in two weeks but I’m moving next week to settle in.”

Alec froze, “That’s great, Magnus.” He sighed, “It’s in fashion, right?”

“Yeah, it’s an entry-level gig at a fashion company. It’s my dream start.” 

Alec smiled, “I’m proud of you. That’s fantastic news.” He kissed him with a proud smile, “I’m so happy for you.”

Magnus smiled, Alec was infectious to him. “I’m sorry, Alec but I need something from you.” But that smile was also going to kill him in a second when he watched it fade.

“Anything.” 

Magnus stepped back and he continued to step back until his back hit the door. He saw the look of confusion on Alec’s face turn to fear and panic. “I love you but I’m taking this job.” Magnus stood rigid against the door, their door. “I want you with me. But I am not going to be that secret boyfriend forever. I’m going to Founder’s Winter Ball then I am leaving. If you want to join me, I’ll take you with me. In New York, I’ve decided to be nothing but out and in the open.” Magnus stared at the love of his life. His heart was breaking for more than just Alec; it was crushing for himself as well. He didn’t know what he was going to do if Alec didn’t choose him. New York was their safe city and it was their end game and now it might be just his city instead of theirs.

“Either leave the Winter Ball with me or come find me when you’re ready to be in the open but until then I can’t date you, I can’t see you. It hurts so much to see you and knowing I can’t have you. I never wanted to be that person to force you out but I have to do this for me. I wish you would come with me. But until you make up your mind and stop overthinking and putting this off, I can’t.” The tears were sitting in the corner of his eyes, he hated himself for the look on Alec’s face but Alec needed to make a choice and he was never going to at this rate. He always had an excuse. School was not his first excuse and Magnus knew it wouldn’t be his last. “This is us breaking up.” He let a tear slip down his cheek, “I love you, Alexander Lightwood.” Magnus whispered. “I hope you come find me. I want you to come to me. But I can’t live my entire life in the shadows because of your parents. So please come find me. I’ll die without you.” Then he was gone. 

Alec watched Magnus leave with a frozen heart. His life as he knew it was over. All his hopes and dreams just walked out of their hotel room taking all of his breathable air with him with the slamming of the door. 

They weren’t supposed to end like this. Alec sunk to the floor and cried.

…

It had been four days and he only had a few days left until the Winter Ball that would decide his fate. He sat outside in his park on the snowy ground. It was freezing and they had a random amount of snow a few days before. It wasn’t usually like this in D.C. at this time, but the city dealt with it as best they could. He brought two blanks and his headphones just to sit there and listen to music. He didn’t want to risk hurting his laptop, so writing was out of the question not that he wanted to continue his current project. A gay love story; with another tragic ending. It was shocking how many gay romances ended with unhappiness. Were gay people not allowed to have happy endings? He was still on the search for the perfect gay romcom that had a happy ending for the couple. Shelter was pretty amazing and not nearly as outdated as some people thought. But there had to be more. He used to think him and Magnus would be those odds of the happy ending but unless he got his shit together, then they were going to end up on the flip side of that coin.

Alec was sitting on a blanket and had another over his lap with his thick leather jacket on, he was still cold but being cold beats sitting alone in his room numb to life. He knew what he wanted; he wanted to walk into that ballroom and French kiss for the entire world to see. He also didn’t want to be disowned by his family, his father was horrible but his siblings weren’t bad and not seeing them was the painful part. He was also terrified that the second he kissed Magnus and left that Izzy or Jace would be the new targets for his father’s rage. He couldn’t live with himself if he let them be hurt because he wanted to keep his life dream alive with the love of his life. He loved Magnus, there was no question about that but he loved his siblings and could he really live with himself knowing they could be hurt in the process. 

Alec jumped through his skin when a black bag landed on the ground next to him. He looked up to see Jace before him. “I got you a gift.”

Alec’s eyes shot up but he opened the bag, he was confused with its contents, “What?”

“It’s a wireless camera.” Jace sat on the end of the blanket by Alec’s feet. “Install the software on your computer, put it up in your room, and wait for Robert to get annoyed. When he hits you, you blackmail him with it to leave you and us alone.”

“Jace?”

“Clary told me that Magnus spent Thursday night at her house. She said he didn’t say much beyond Alec has a choice to make.” He sighed, tilting his head back, it was a cloudless night and you would see stars for the first time in a while. “I know the excuse you haven’t said out loud is you think Robert is going to hurt us.”

Alec sighed, tilting his head back to mimic his brother. “Think like a politician, act like a politician.”

Jace laughed, “Exactly!” he frowned then, “I know it's going to hurt but think of it this way, you get what you need, you secure everyone’s safety, and you can ride off into the sunset with your boyfriend.”

“Why didn’t you say anything sooner?”

“We didn’t, because you didn’t. Izzy knows as much as I do. Maybe we didn’t say anything because we didn’t want to be targets or because Robert is best friends with the police commissioner. I don’t know. After a while, it became second nature to ignore Robert and Maryse.” Jace looked Alec over; he stopped eating over the last few weeks, his cheeks were starting to show the entire lack of food. “Izzy and I can never say sorry enough.”

“Don’t. Don’t start now. You were just as scared as I’ve been. You think this is going to work.”

“Visual proof that one of the biggest politicians in D.C. is beating his son, yeah, I think this will be enough to get Robert off your back.”

“Even with this.” Alec moved the bag to the side of him to prove what he meant, “I think I’m going to let Magnus go.” Alec nodded, rocking slightly against his favorite sculpture. “He deserves more than I have ever given him. This is a fresh start for him in his dream world.”

“I think you're forgetting that you were always part of that dream with him.” Jace hit the toe of Alec’s shoe. “Its cold as fuck out here. I’m headed off.” Jace stood up then, breathing into his hands to heat them up. “Dream jobs, dream cities, they mean nothing if you don’t have your dream guy with you. You and Magnus are end game. Stop overthinking it and just kiss the man.” 

Alec watched Jace go, he picked up the bag and removed the camera. He looked up to watch him go then back to the camera as if all the answers in the world were in his hands.


	5. Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the night of the Founder’s Winter Ball… Alec must make a choice in his relationship with Magnus and an unlikely ally comes forward to help Alec in that choice.

**Chapter 5 – Choices  
It’s the night of the Founder’s Winter Ball… Alec must make a choice in his relationship with Magnus and an unlikely ally comes forward to help Alec in that choice.**

Alec stood on the second story balcony, he watched as Magnus moved around the room his normal smile firmly in place. He sighed at the doubt he felt. He couldn’t help the feeling of his heart breaking. He wasted so much of Magnus’ time hiding from his friends, his family. Neither of his parents had spoken to him in the last week except for a small visit from his father two days ago. That visit hurt like hell, his ribs still paying the price for that, but he got the video he needed. His parents did give up and give everything back to him; his phone, his laptop, and his car. He was one school term away from getting everything he wanted and his world imploded. It was his own fault, he demanded too much of Magnus in the name of love, but really he had kept Magnus back from the life he wanted. He had no right to ask for it back. Magnus said he would always wait for him but how long was forever. If he didn’t go to Magnus tonight then he knew he never would. He would allow Magnus a clean break even after school was over. He knew he would die on the inside, he would have no reason to fight his father or his marriage to Lydia. Tonight was his night, he either went to Magnus before midnight or consider the relationship done forever. He had one last chance. Watching Magnus walk the room broke him down. 

… 

Magnus felt the hairs on the back of neck raise, he knew Alec was watching him. He spotted Alec the second he came in. Alec was standing next to Jace with a frown on his face. It only deepened the longer the conversation went on. He frowned himself when Alec noticed him and ran, not literally but close to it, from the room. He saw him head for the stairs, instead of going to the room they were in the last time they were here; he saw Alec go to the hall balcony and watch the party below. Magnus knew Alec was watching his every move. He shifted his stance, trying to hear everything around him but his focus hadn’t been on a single conversation all night. It was only ten and he had two hours left. He sent Alec a texted telling him he was leaving at midnight. That was his window. Magnus had his car packed and would be heading straight out. He felt like a horrible person for forcing Alec’s hand but he was leaving and that was their reality. He promised he would wait six months for Alec, enough time for him to finish his classes at Georgetown but he knew Alec better than anyone. If Alec gave up tonight, no matter how much he loved him, Alec would give up forever. He wished and prayed that Alec would come down to him. 

“Honey?” 

Magnus sighed, his mother had stepped up to his side, taking a hold of his arm. “Mother?”

“Are you okay?” She asked with her chin going to rest on his shoulder. 

“I shouldn’t have broke up with Alec,” He whispered to her honestly. “I think I made the wrong choice.” Her mother rubbed a hand up and down his arm to soothe him, he wanted to cry. “I should have just said I would wait for him but I-” he frowned, letting a tear fall. “I panicked. I didn’t mean to say that, it just came out.”

“Honey, look at me.” She turned him towards her, “It’s okay. He’ll kiss you tonight. I know it.”

Magnus nodded but didn’t say anymore. He had made a huge mistake and there were no way to fix it until Alec came to him. He left the hotel Thursday night and went straight to his mother. He had cried the whole way home, he was confused and had no clue what he had done. That was not the speech had prepared, but now he was stuck with the words that left him. He finally looked at his mother, “Where’s father?”

She smiled at him, “Taking care of business.”

“What business?”

She shook her head, “Nothing for you to worry about. Just something he should have done a long time ago.”

Magnus kissed her cheek as she smiled and seemed to float away back to the crowd around them. He looked back up to the balcony and felt a stab of panic when he noticed Alec was gone. He searched the room to no avail, he couldn’t find him again. The panic was bubbling high in his throat. 

Had Alec left?

…

“Alexander Gideon Lightwood.” The voice begged him to turn around, “Come with me.”

It was a demand Alec couldn’t turn down and followed him into the room across the hall. It was hard to separate tonight from the last time he was in this room but bringing up those images of him and Magnus on the balcony and couch would not be right while looking Magnus’ father in the eyes. 

“Mr. Bane.” Alec dipped his head as a sign of respect. 

“I detest you with my son but he loves you and I will never allow my son not to be happy.” He took a seat on the edge of the desk. 

Alec stood there, not knowing what to say, “Magnus broke up with me, so you no longer have to worry.” He felt the tingles down his entire body at those words, ‘broke up with me’. They broke every inch of his body into a million little pieces. 

“Actually, I do. I am not a stupid man. I know he’s giving you six months to finish school before giving up. He has a fantastic career lined up in New York City and I hate that more. I wanted a son who could follow in my footsteps and lead the family in D.C. Carry on the agendas I have started.” He frowned, “His mother threatened to leave me if I didn’t play nice and leave him alone.”

Alec smiled, “You have a smart wife.”

Asmodeus had to smile at him, “That is the first thing you’ve said all evening that makes sense. I’m not going to tell you what to do but you need to go down there and kiss my son.” Alec backed up at those words. “I found these.” He handed Alec a folder. 

Alec never noticed the folder in his hands until he accepted. He pulled out a pile of pictures; they were from the last few years with Magnus. Magnus always took photos of them but Alec assumed they stayed on his phone. “Where did you get these?”

“I stole them from a box in Magnus’ room. You two have loved each other for a very long time and I am done standing in your way. If you and my son want to be together, then I’ll let it go. But it’s your move, Alec, stop focusing on what you think your family wants and start focusing on the love in those photos.”

Alec flipped through them and froze on his favorite photo of them. They were in the city and Alec had his back against Magnus. Magnus had his arms around Alec’s waist. Alec had his eyes closed while Magnus kissed the side of his ear. It was a beautiful candid shot and Alec had a copy of the photo as his laptop background. 

“Your father is a demonic asshat who hits his children. No child should feel that abuse and if I had my way I would go downstairs and deck him right now. Seeing him laid out on the floor has some serious appeal to it. If you embrace your love, then I promise you as part of the Bane family I will never allow Robert to hurt you. I protect my family and I will make sure you have everything you need to live the life you and Magnus want. I might not understand my son’s lifestyle choice but I love him.”

Alec swallowed hard, “You would do that; you would protect me? A Lightwood?”

“Because you are my son’s long-term boyfriend, yes. If you were just a random kid, I would call the police. And see about it through legal matters. But I know you wouldn’t want that. Magnus’ mother told me everything that I didn’t already know to fill in some blanks.”

“Magnus has always been out and proud of who he is. I’ve spent so much of my life scared to be who I am that I’ve wasted years of Magnus’ life by keeping us in the shadows. You don’t hate me?”

“I don’t hate you because my son doesn’t hate you. It wasn’t years wasted.” Asmodeus went to Alec then and pulled him into a hug, it didn’t last long but it was long enough, he put his hands on his shoulders. “I’m assuming you don’t feel much love unless it’s from Magnus. Your parents have never been known for their loving nature. If you love him, don’t let them hold you back. You will be accepted into the Bane family, no questions asked. If Robert disowns you, cuts you out, don’t worry. I will protect you and I won’t even make a public news story out of it. I could bury your father with this but you and Magnus deserve better than that. I’ll even cover tuition at Georgetown.” When Alec stared at him, Asmodeus felt the need to explain, “I will not allow my son to stay with an Ivy League college dropout. I do have a line somewhere.” He stepped back from Alec, “If you love my son and want to be with him publicly, you do it. Don’t worry about your family. Worry about you.” He left him then. 

Alec followed him out; he didn’t want to stay with the memories of this room. They were in the room for over a half hour and Alec was running out of time. He followed Asmodeus down the stairs but flinched when his father caught his eye. He made up his mind. Alec stopped by the outside wall where the wallflower reports were staying. He looked at his friend who had gone to Georgetown with him in the beginning, “Jack?” He waited for him to look up, “You need to see this.” He didn’t stop until he reached the edge of the ballroom, scanning the room for Magnus. Magnus was still in his spot in the center; Alec could tell his eyes were unfocused. 

“Alec?” Maryse stepped up to him. “Don’t do this.”

“Enough.” Alec turned to find Jack was next to him, his camera ready. That was enough for him, Asmodeus was willing not to allow this to become a public affair but Alec was. That was the point of all this. He stepped into the room with confident steps, heading straight for Magnus. He came up to him without a word, pulling on the back of his neck and pulled him into a kiss. 

Magnus was taken back in shock at the movement and leaned a little too far forward, almost losing his footing. He righted himself and Alec, putting his arms on Alec’s sides. Gripping his jacket and pulling them tight together. He tilted his head and dived into the kiss full force. 

The world faded from Alec’s vision; his eyes closed with Magnus holding onto him. The murmurs of the crowd and the snapping from the cameras disappeared, fading from his brain. Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus’ neck so tightly neither would be able to move any time soon. It took thirty seconds but Magnus finally pulled back slightly, Alec relaxed his hold but left his arms around him. 

“Alexander-”

“I love you. Opening and honestly. I haven’t packed but I’m coming with you. I’m never letting you go.” Alec smiled at him. 

“Well, that’s going to make going to the bathroom interesting,” Magnus smirked at his own sense of humor, a feeling of complete peace washing over him.. 

Alec smiled with a long sigh, “Only a week. We’ve been not talking for a week and I’ve already missed the sound of your voice. Don’t ever leave me again.”

Magnus dipped his head to rest on Alec’s lips. “I promise, from now until forever we are together. I’m sorry for panicking and forcing you out, I’m a horrible boyfriend, but I’ll make it up to you.”

“I love you. Nothing to make up for.” Alec heard the sadness rise up in Magnus, “Magnus Bane, you listen to me right now. You know me better than anyone, and I know you. You have nothing to make up for, we both know one excuse would have turned into two and then into three. For the last five years you have watched me panic, overthink, make up some excuse to cover it all, and then repeat it all over again. I don’t want to do that anymore. I’m glad you did what you did. It made me really think about what I want.” The murmuring got louder and louder as Alec flittered down back to earth. He locked eyes with Magnus, “I know we are now out and open but I don’t know what to do next.”

Magnus had to keep himself from laughing at the panic on Alec’s face, “You going to survive?” He pulled back, bringing Alec’s hands down at their sides, linking their fingers on one side. “It’s going to be okay. We can leave now if you want.” He smirked at him, “We have a Thursday night to make up for.”

“Yes.” Alec sighed, he was suddenly scared. “No. Wait.” Alec leaned up for a quick kiss on his cheek. “Meet me out front in five minutes.” He smiled, it was scared and panicked but it was a smile. Alec turned around and headed away. 

The voices crashed in around him, Magnus looked at the faces. There was a grab bag of emotions flashing around him. Shock. Horror. But there were also smiles. He spotted his parents on the other side of the room; his mother had a wide grin whereas his father was just staring at them. He kind of nodded his head a few times and made his way through the crowd to his parents. “I’m out of here.”

“Alec going with you?” His mother smiled, running her hand down the side of his face. 

“Yes,” He kissed his mother’s cheek then did the same to his father before twisting and making his way to the door.

…

Alec had to run his father down in the main hallway, “Robert, wait.”

“You are not my son!” He yelled earning him a few stares. “I told you.”

“I don’t want to be your son.” Alec stared him down. “I wanted to tell you that, you are a horrible father and you should never have had kids. I’m okay as being your punching bag but if I hear even a rumor of you moving on to Jace or Izzy as the next target, I will come back and I will do everything in my power to help Bane crush you into the ground. Do you understand me?” He hissed the entire speech; he didn’t want the rest of the hall to hear him. “I’m going to pack up my things now and you are not going to stop me.”

“I paid for those things.”

“Like you’re going to miss them.” Alec glared, “You say I’m not your son then let me go.” He stayed in that moment for just a second, breathing deep. “You might want to check your email when you get home. There’s a video you should watch.” The term had a death sentence in D.C. it never held anything good, “Yes, I am going to blackmail you with it. Leave me alone and don’t ever touch my siblings and no one will ever see it. But you break those rules and it goes everywhere.”

“Alexander-”

“I did learn something from you after all these years; it’s to never be like you.” Alec stared his father down, hoping he got the message he wasn’t playing around, “Goodbye.”


	6. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec in New York five years later.

**Epilogue**

 

“Magnus, quick question?” Alec had walked into their living room after being away all day with a group of kids from his writing tutor center. He and his two other staff members took the kids on a bi-annually day out; today’s even was on a library tour around town. The kids loved it; they got to see so many of the things were writing about. He always made them focus on events outside of school; he wanted them to enjoy writing not just because a teacher demands it. He also reinforced being a positive outcome by treating them to lunch and spending time outside of the center. He started his center four years ago and he finally had a full class and a waiting list, he was going to add new staff in the fall to meet the higher demands and he was on cloud nine. 

They had been in the city for almost five years. 

Magnus had raised in the ranks at his company, he ran a place called the ‘beauty vault’, Alec tried not to understand what it was but Magnus insisted on telling him all the gossip every day in the vault. All the samples and stock of beauty products for the shoots and runway shows were housed in the vault and Magnus reigned over the vault with an iron fist. Alec had his writing tutor center and they were living in the same apartment loft Asmodeus purchased for Magnus when they first moved. 

Izzy and Jace came to visit from time to time but his relationship with his parents never recovered. Magnus’ parents came by once a month to check in on them and visit. 

“Yes, darling?” Magnus looked up from his place at the center of the living room floor. He had the couch pushed back along with the coffee table. He was in the very center with clothing material and makeup everywhere. 

“Why is our son blue?” Alec pointed to their two-year-old, Max. He was standing in front of the couch with his tablet resting on the couch; he was watching some children geared cartoon. He was dressed head to toe in a blue sort of fabric with had what looked like a blue and green tail.

“We are making his Halloween costume. He wants to be a blue monster, whatever that is. We’re working on it.”

“Is he wearing makeup?” Alec sat on the floor next to Magnus.

“He’s also a blueberry.”

“Max, come to daddy.” He held out his hands, smiling when his son sort of waddled over to him, the costume wasn’t complete and was restricting his movement. “Magnus, you can’t put makeup on a two-year-old.”

“It’s never too early to start a good skincare routine.” Magnus waved him off. 

Alec twisted Max, so he was cuddled in his arms like a baby, “How’s my baby boy? Did you have fun with Papa and Rafael today?” Alec frowned, “Wait a minute, what does our other child look like?”

“He still has his fever; he’s in bed, the baby monitor is on.”

“Daddy?” Max smiled, “Blue monster.” He held his hands up at him and made a noise that Alec assumed was supposed to be a roar.

Alec smiled, “I see.” He rocked Max slightly in his arms. 

They adopted Max. First, he was only weeks old when they brought him home. His mother died in a car crash only days after he was born and they were next on the list. They started the adoption process two years into their lives in the city and it took them a year to get Max, so they put their names back on the list since they knew the process would take a long time and they wanted another child. Rafael came into their lives a year ago; he was three at the time and in need of a good family. They wanted another baby, but after seeing him alone in the waiting room, Magnus broke down and wouldn’t leave until they could take him with them. Alec just looked at the agent and said start the paperwork. Their family now consisted of him, Magnus, Rafael the four-year-old, and Max the two-year-old. Their life was crazy but every minute worth the effort. 

“Dad?” Rafael called from his spot in the entryway to the hall. 

“Yes, buddy. Come here.” Alec righted Max so he could make room for Rafael.

Both the kids called Alec, ‘dad’, and Magnus, ‘papa’. 

“I’m hot.” He frowned, twisting in his shirt as he walked. 

Alec kept Max in his arms, pressed to his chest, but reached around Max to use both hands to fix Rafael’s shirt. “You are all sweaty; we need to change you. Maybe a bath.”

“I can do it.” Magnus put everything down and pulled Rafael to him by his hips, so his son landed in his lap. “You want some food? You haven’t eaten all day.”

“No,” Rafael twisted, so he was cradled against Magnus’ neck.

“Did you call the doctor?”

Magnus frowned at the situation before him, “Yep, Monday morning nine am. Or take him to the hospital if we can’t wait.” He pressed Rafael’s forehead against his neck, “He’s not as hot, just sweaty.”

“That could be just from sleeping, you know he runs hot at night.” Alec ran his hand on Rafael’s cheek one more time, to get another feel of him. “You give him a bath. I’ll get him new sheets and take care of this monster. After the bath we will see where we’re at.”

Magnus nodded, rocking Rafael slightly, “I’m poor baby.” After a pointed looked from Alec he quickly changed his tune, “Our poor baby.” He winked at Alec and they broke apart to do what they needed to do.

The boys shared a bedroom in their current apartment layout. They would need to upgrade soon if they wanted to slipt their rooms or have another child. They briefly talked about wanting a baby girl but Alec kept saying he loved his boys, Magnus had not given up the fight yet but each day he was leaning more and more to just keeping the Lightwood-Bane family a boys club. They were still planning on moving, they were both stable in their careers and it was time for them to be in a bigger place. 

…

“Mom, please stop.” Magnus groaned from his spot on the couch. Rafael was cradled in his arms between him and the couch corner. His mother was trying her hand in the kitchen again and everyone, even the boys, knew that was a bad idea. 

Alec had already left for the day with Max in tow. Max was going to the writing center as an experiment. He did it twice a year with each boy, he would bring them to the center and the kids would have to write a story geared towards children. They then had to test their story on one of his children. He was trying to get the students to understand the need for writing to your audience. He wanted his students to leave the center well rounded and comfortable in all areas of writing. Alec was known for telling them ‘writing is more important than a simple book report’. 

“Grandma, no.” Rafael pushed his face into his papa’s shoulder. 

Magnus grinned, “Even your grandchild knows better.”

“You guys are so mean,” she cried out.

“We aren’t mean, we have survival instincts.”

“But that was mean.” Asmodeus laughed from his spot in the armchair, his phone in one hand and a local newspaper in the other. He never shut off work.

This was one of their monthly weekend visits and every time his mother claimed she wanted a home-cooked meal. They always tried to talk her out of it but she would never listen. Usually Alec was here to help guide her in the right direction or he would guide one of the kids into a style of restaurant. His mother never said no to one of her grandchildren.

The doorbell went off then, Magnus stood up and handed Rafael to his father when he tried to cling to Magnus’ leg. “Stop cooking. I’ll order in, or we’ll go out.” Magnus went to the door and swung it open. He froze at the person in his doorway, “Well, damn.”

The pizza guy frowned at him, “Excuse me?” 

Magnus smirked, “Nothing, sorry. Perfect timing.” He took the slip to sign for the charge, noting Alec’s name at the bottom of the slip. 

Bane, Alexander

It always did funny things to his insides when he saw his husband’s name on anything. They had only been officially married for less than a year and it still shocked him whenever he saw it. They always planned to get married right away but then Alec was in school or starting his writing center, then Magnus has a promotion then another at work. It got pushed further and further from their lives until his mother showed up and threatened their lives if they didn’t finally do it. His mother was the kind, gentle soul so when she got mad, you really had no choice. They went on a family vacation to south Florida and got married on the beach with both of their children and his parents as their witness’. 

Alec taking his name had been a complete surprise, he just came home with it one day saying when he filed the forms at the courthouse they asked if anyone was changing their names and he said ‘yes’, randomly out of the blue and did it. He waited to tell Magnus this story until his new license came in the mail. He also waited until the kids were asleep and they were in bed before handing over his new license so they could celebrate, once Magnus’ shock wore off, completely naked. They never talked about it but Alec wanted it, so he did it. Magnus couldn’t complain, seeing Alec tied to the Bane name was a complete turn on and always turned him on. 

He handed the slip back and accepted the pizzas and breadsticks, Rafael was their picky eater and he would just want the breadsticks. He closed the door and smiled at his father, “Mom, stop cooking. Even the pizza Gods are telling you to stop.”

“You except me to believe that.” She eyed the pizza boxes with a loathing look. 

“Would you believe it was Alec who secretly ordered food to keep us alive until he got home with Max?” Magnus sat the boxes down and slipped the receipt into his back pocket. 

She huffed, “Alec is a good boy and would do no such thing, I know this is all your doing, mister.” She pointed at Magnus then went for a grandson, who almost looked scared at the thought of her coming over after working. 

Magnus nodded, the urge to show receipt burning a hole in his back pocket, he was going to find a way to get back at Alec for this, maybe he would withhold sex for a while but that would do no good except to make him angry and horny which wouldn’t be goo for anyone. He would have a punishment for his dear husband. 

…

“Gramma.” Max threw himself out of Alec’s arms the second he was in the door and in her lap a split second later. He started talking a mile a minute about his day and the walk he got with his dad and all the stories and the cookies. 

Alec shook his head and went into his bedroom where Rafael was sitting on the bed with Magnus kneeling in front of him. “Hey, guys.”

“Dad.” Rafael held up his arms and to be picked up but Magnus took his arms and put them down.

He twisted to look at Alec, “He’s in time out.”

“Oh?” Alec put his bag down and knelt down next to Magnus but looked at Rafael, “What happened?” 

Magnus held onto his little hands to keep him still. When he didn’t say anything, Magnus pipped up, “He said a bad word and after I told him reasons why he couldn’t say, he said it again.” 

Alec was more the disciplinary one of the relationship with Magnus was the fun one, they each had their moments of discipline but when it came down to it, the kids knew they could bend Magnus way more than they could Alec. 

“He won’t listen to me.”

“Rafael, did you say a bad word after papa told you not to?” Alec asked, taking up one of his little hands in his larger ones. He barely got a nod, “I’m sorry, I can’t hear you.” He leaned in closer. He got a whisper this time, “Rafael, speak up.”

“Yes.”

“Alright, go see grandma and grandpa. Papa and I have to talk but you will in trouble for this.” Alec helped Rafael off the bed and watched him run out of the room, yelling for his gramma. 

“No, punishment today?” Magnus frowned, standing up. 

“I’m being nice.” Alec smiled, stripping his shirt off and going for a new one, he spilled a bottle of off fashion ink earlier at the center and he ruined his shirt in the process. “Tomorrow when your parent’s are here we are going to have a whole lesson on bad words.” Before he could pulled out a new shirt, Magnus’s hands were on his sides. “Your parents and the kids are right out there.” He pointed to the open door.

“If you just keep quiet they won’t have to hear a thing.” Magnus whispered, leaning in for a long kiss. 

Alec smirked against his husband’s lip. This was the welcome home he enjoyed the most.

 

**.The End.**


End file.
